Metal reels are used extensively to ship cable, wire rope, or the like from a manufacturing plant to a point of use. Such reels consist essentially of a cylindrical drum portion upon which the cable is wound, and flanges extending radially at the ends of the drum. The reels are of a substantial size and weight. For instance, the outside diameter of the flange may be in the range of 42" to 108", the drum itself may be in the range of 24" to 56" in diameter, and the reel may have a width in the range of 24" to 74". The reel may weigh in excess of 2000 lbs.
The reels are intended to be reused over and over. The drums are shipped wound with cable and then returned empty.
Efforts have been made to reduce the size of the empty reel to conserve space in shipment or storage by collapsing the reel, as shown for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,913,477, 2,099,102 and 3,791,606. Reels of this type have folding bars extending between the flanges.